Contract Fulfilled
by pixy
Summary: This story wasn't going anywhere to so i'm revising it! this is yaoi(male/male, specifically Ranma/Ryoga). this is a Ranma/Tenchi/oh my goddess & maybe more crossover. Ranma and Ryoga are Gods...so how to explain about the life in nerima?
1. chapter 1 (revised)

Title: Contract Fulfilled  
  
Author: Pixy Dust  
  
Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga  
  
Warnings: Yaoi…m/m…same sex…get it? I can make anything I want happen cuz I'm the creator of this fic and so can direct events at my will. Bow before me…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma/Oh my Goddess/ or Tenchi!  All characters that are known are not mine. Myra and Laurell is mine though! I'm making no profit out of this and this is just for the enjoyment of myself and those who read it.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the time of the Silver Millennium kingdom and all were happy and rejoicing. The average life span of a person was in the hundreds with the help of Queen Serenity's crystal and there were no illnesses and it was really an ideal and perfect time. Everyone was happy… except for God and Demon kind alike. It was bloody damn boring and Lucian, the big evil himself, was on his very own rampage while Kami-sama, the head good guy, had a major headache.  
  
Yes, disaster could be seen heading towards this seemingly ideal world. The people had a supposedly perfect life and had rejected all evil, as well as the negative energy. The one scout that uses that energy, Sailor Saturn, was shunned and reviled. The rejected the dark energy, thinking they had created the perfect paradise, as they ignored their own darkness of hate, prejudice, and petty jealousy that will eventually rip them apart from within. But that is another story and not the one focused upon for now…   
  
1 Another Dimension  
  
Lucian glared down at that lovey dovey white empire and grumbled to himself. That was what he was doing until his beloved Goddess wife whapped him upside his head. He glared at her, "What was that for?"  
  
She was all unconcerned and smiled at her hubby. "You were looking angry again dear and this is a bit of a vacation so stop it." He sighed and with a last look at those twits below him, he turned back to the table and its occupants who were his wife, the Goddess Laurell, Kami-sama, and Kami- sama's wife, the Goddess Myra.  
  
"They piss me off big time." He declared. Kami-sama nodded. Those people have been making extra paper work for him, what with their quest for more power and displacing the poor elementals and spirits. People in the solar system were heading towards the opposite extremes and that was always bad.  
  
As the adults talked, their kids played. There was Kami-sama and Myra's children, the 10-year-old looking Goddess Belldandy, the 9-year-old looking Goddess Urd, the 5-year-old looking God Ranma, and the 3-year-old looking Skuld. They were playing with Lucian and Laurell's child, the 5-year-old looking God/Demon Ryoga. The adults wanted the children to play together as much as possible, especially Ranma and Ryoga. They were soul mates and the adults were so happy about the union. Soul mates were very rare indeed and the wives were happy that they knew their children would be happy…and they wouldn't have boring lives. That's what Laurell always worried about since she was the Goddess of Chance and Strange Events and that was why she didn't really like those weird people. They tried their best to minimize surprises and coincidental events… the bad ones especially.  
  
Urd looked over at her parents and noticed they were occupied. She was always wondering what all that stuff 'bout the mortal realm was all about. They weren't allowed to go down except on Earth. How boring was that? She wanted to check out what all the talk 'bout the moon palace was all about. Well she was going and they can't stop her.  
  
The little silver blue haired boy saw his big sister going somewhere and he wanted to go too. He didn't know where she was going. He just wanted to be included on the fun and snuck after her. Ryoga saw Ranma going off and decided to follow, wanting to make sure no one bugged him, Skuld followed cuz they were all going off somewhere, and Belldandy went along to make sure they don't get hurt. So it was that the four most powerful beings misplaced their children.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I was sure that would have worked." The Queen said after the fourth failure in creating the Time Gate. This will be given to Sailor Pluto and hopefully with its power, Sailor Saturn would be checked. Luna walked up to the Queen.  
  
"Your Majesty. You're working too hard. Is a Time Gate really necessary?" Luna had to inquire.  
  
"You have seen Saturn. The Ambassadors that Nemesis sent greeted her almost as kin. They must not be allowed to win and if this means that a weapon must be made to stop her then it shall be done."  
  
"I understand Your Majesty." The cat bowed to her Queen. Sailor Pluto entered the room and bowed.  
  
"Majesty, four time rifts were sensed within the palace." Serenity narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Let's do this then."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Urd-neechan." Ranma wined, tugging at her shirt. "Why're we here? It's boring!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH." Urd hissed. They were hidden in the shadows between huge pillars. "We're not supposed to be here."  
  
Skuld glared up at Urd. "You get us in trouble! Bad Urd!" and was shushed again by Urd.  
  
"Kid, you wanna get us caught?" It was at that moment that Queen Serenity began her work of creating a Time Gate once more, drawing on the power of the rifts that have so thoughtfully appeared in the palace…the rift that were in fact the four children who where the Goddesses of the Past, Present, Future, and the God of Time. If they were older then it would not have worked but they were nothing more then little baby godlings. A tingling burning pain made itself known in the chest of the little God of Time. Whimpering he clenched at his chest as Ryoga grabbed him to stop his fall.  
  
This was really scaring the three Goddesses who were also starting to feel the same pain and they all collapsed. The pain started to get intense and the power flow started. Queen Serenity hung on for dear life as the energy of the four Gods of time coursed through her. More power then she had ever felt in her entire life slammed through her body as the Gods themselves started to scream.  
  
Ryoga watched, helpless, as Ranma and his sisters started to scream and an energy field appeared around them, pushing him away. The palace guards, alerted by the screaming, came running but seeing the scene of children, stood around, not knowing what to do.  
  
A squeaky growl escaped Ryoga's lips. NO ONE TAKES AWAY HIS RANMA!!! His eyes started to glow red as his demonic self came to the fore. He was the God of Protection damn it and he could break this shield. Hand pulsing with reddish energy, he touched the purpled shield surrounding the other godlings, pain ripped through him, and started to add his screams to theirs as well. All this happened in a few seconds and that was enough for their parents to lock in on them and appear in the palace, appalled at the event- taking place.  
  
The guys were all for blowing the whole place up, but their wives stopped them. Instead they glowered as Myra stopped what the foolish Queen was doing with a thought, they gathered up the unconscious bodies of their children, and went through a portal to make sure the children were all right. Revenge could come later.  
  
Queen Serenity collapsed as the energy was taken away. It was done though. The Time Gate was created and that with the talismans… they were all safe.  
  
Authors Note: the story wasn't coming out like I hoped and I couldn't get it to go anywhere! So I'm revising it and added this prologue to it. If you go ahead and read the other chapters and they don't make sense then they are ones I need to revise. Comments on this anyone? Is it any good? Continue??? 


	2. the new chapter 2

1.1 Chapter 1  
  
The long silver blue haired boy waited, tapping his foot with a scowl on his face. Residences of the little Chinese village avoided the weird looking foreigner and boy was he weird looking to them. His hair, if left untied, reached his knees normally but was tied in a ponytail with a small loop at the end to make his hair waist length. He had markings on his face, two on either cheeks and one in the center of his forehead in the shape of tears or raindrops. The 16 year old had on loose white clothing with dark blue trim and the one he was waiting for finally arrived.  
  
From the very air itself another 16-year-old looking boy appeared. This one had dark hair that was held back from his face by a silver bandana. He had the elongated oval markings on the same locations on his face and fangs flashed as he gave his companion a sheepish smile. His clothing was a pale yellow with silver trim.  
  
"Umm…Hee hee…were you waiting long Ranma?"  
  
"Why were you so late? If I didn't know better I'd think you were lost!" Ranma looked expectantly at Ryoga. Since he was the God of the Guide and Protection, Ryoga couldn't have gotten lost…of course they were still young and Ryoga did get a new focus.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma but it's just that every damn place has air!" Ranma glared at him so more, making Ryoga sweat, then smiled and forgave him with a kiss. When the kiss ended they both had rather goofy grins on their faces and they went off to eat before they get interrupted by well meaning friends and snoopy family members.  
  
The villagers stared at the retreating boys as a comment floated back to them. "Ya know Ryoga, my focus is light but you don't see me loosing it." It was said in Japanese though so they had no idea what was said. Some of them had not even noticed that Ranma was a boy and instead mistaken him for a rather unshapely, if very pretty, girl.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kimiko Tendo sat down on her bed, knowing she didn't have much more time in this life. She wished she could get better so she could watch her daughters grow, especially her youngest who was worrying her with the 'I hate boys' sentiment.  
  
She felt too ill to cook tonight, might as well call for take out. "Hello, you've reached the Goddess hotline. A representative will be with you in a moment." And she was put on hold. Thinking that she was hallucinating, Kimiko decided to hell with food, the family could call a restaurant themselves.  
  
"Hello." A perky voice sounded behind Kimiko and a bouncy young girl stepped out of the mirror. "I'm from the Goddess hotline and you are entitled to one wish so think carefully!" This didn't particularly faze Kimiko. She had decided that this was all one giant hallucination.  
  
"Well," Kimiko said without thinking, "if I get a wish then I wish my youngest daughter would get a interesting, handsome, and challenging fiancée so that she could outgrow her hatred of boys." The symbols on the young girls face glowed brightly and with a smile she said, "Wish granted." And disappeared.  
  
Normally a wish such as that would just need a little twist here and there and since her husband and his friend were such idiots, it wouldn't be a big problem but at the time that Kimiko's wish was being processed by the Yaggradsil system, a bug decided to make a little meal in that area. It bit down and the wish was mutated.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryoga watched in horror as his Ranma faded away before his very eyes and he was helpless to stop what was going on. Try as he might, nothing worked to keep him from vanishing.  
  
Staring around at the perfect surroundings, an aura of red glowed around him and with a howl he blew the clearing apart with a blast of raw energy. 


	3. new chapter 3

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
"Are we done now?" Ryoga all but snarled at Maya. She cringle away from him and couldn't wait until the day Ranma finally gets his memory back and that stupid messed up wish was fulfilled. He's been bad tempered for the last 17 years and was only a little happy when he was around Ranma, even then he was usually sad and depressed. But today he really wanted to leave and so his snarl had more bite to it. His mother had told him that the wish was weakening and it could be broken now. He wanted his Ranma away from those psycho people.  
  
"Yeah Ryoga, you can go now." He disappeared in a gust of wind, grumbling. He appeared at Furinkan High and he saw red at the scene before him. That idiot Kuno was fighting Ranma again. He hated Kuno. He also hated Akane and the rest of the people in Nerima but he couldn't cause any of them trouble while Ranma was under the wish. He never went all out while fighting Ranma anyway.  
  
With a yell of "DIE RANMA SOATOME." Ryoga aimed a hit that he knew Ranma would dodge and hit the ground with enough force to cause the pavement to explode; the force and pieces of pavement hit Kuno and knocked him into unconsciousness. Hee hee hee. Went the devilish laugh that his dad would be proud of. Knocked that fool out.  
  
"Hey Ryoga." Ranma greeted as he used the wall as a springboard to spring back to the spot he had leaped from. Ryoga carefully crafted a sneer on his face as he turned to look at Ranma.  
  
"I'll beat you this time Ranma!" Ranma smirked at him.  
  
"I'd like ta see you try, P-chan." Before it got any further, to Ryoga's disappointment and rage, a cry of "RANMA NO BAKA." Rend the air and Ranma was malleted away from him.  
  
"Ryoga, was Ranma bothering you again?" she demanded and Ryoga held back his urge to hit her. Remember, you need her to say she doesn't hate all boys! Must remember!"  
  
He smiled his strained smile at her. "Akane, can I ask you something?" Might as well do it now before something happens to interrupt them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nabiki told me you hate all boys and I was wondering why your engaged to Ranma if that's it." Akane frowned at him. This was the first full sentence Ryoga had ever said to her without them blaming something on Ranma but she didn't notice that all she noticed were the words engaged and Ranma.  
  
"What? Get married to a pervert like him? I don't hate boys. I hate perverted bakas!" she glowed with her self-righteous rage. Her hate had not disappeared, just deflected in an unhealthy way but the wish just called for her hate of boys in general to disappear or lessen, a stipulation added on by Ranma and Ryoga's parents. Ryoga's markings glowed for the briefest of a nano second and with that the contract on that wish was fulfilled. She was still sprouting words when Ryoga took a few steps and disappeared to reappear again at Ranma's location.  
  
Ranma was unconscious, buried in the rubble of building demolished by his impact into it. Ryoga cradled him in his arms and, to anyone that was looking, vanished into thin air with his burden.  
  
* * * *end of chapter 2  
  
well, another chapter to this revised version completed. I'm working on the 3rd. What do you think so far??? 


End file.
